A voltage switching circuit performs switching to connect or disconnect a first terminal and a second terminal with each other, and also selects one of the voltages of the first and second terminals according to the switching. The voltage switching circuit includes a voltage selection circuit and a control circuit, and switches a voltage that is selected by the voltage selection circuit according to logic of a control signal which is output from the control circuit.
However, the control circuit, in general, cannot generate the control signal if a power supply voltage is not provided. Thus, it is necessary to provide a power supply voltage for the control circuit from outside the voltage switching circuit. In this case, the number of input terminals for the voltage switching circuit is increased, and in addition, a circuit that generates the power supply voltage for the control circuit is required in addition to the voltage switching circuit.